Christian Frost (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Winston Frost (father, deceased); Hazel Frost (mother); Adrienne Frost (sister, deceased); Emma Frost (sister); Cordelia Frost (sister); Steven (brother-in-law, deceased); Stepford Cuckoos (cloned nieces); Jocasta (cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = America | Creators = Grant Morrison; Phil Jimenez | First = New X-Men #139 | HistoryText = Christian Frost is the only son in the Frost family, with his sisters Emma Frost, Adrienne Frost and Cordelia Frost. Of his family he was closest to Emma. Christian was the one member of the family who didn't want to have anything to do with the family business. Yet when his father Winston Frost learned Christian was gay he threatened to disown him if he didn't dump his boyfriend, Dante Ortega, and move back home. Christian defied his father and left the family, only remaining in contact with Emma. When Winston retaliated by using his great power and influence to have Christian's boyfriend framed and deported, Christian became deeply depressed and turned to substance abuse. Emma Frost became very worried for Christian and asked their father to get him help. Winston claimed that he would help Christian but lied and instead sent him to a mental institution for ex-gay conversion treatments. At some point Winston Frost apparently had Christian released from the institution in order to take over as the heir to his business empire. Christian then seemingly murdered his father after a lifetime of abuse. Emma discovered this after his release from the institution when she went to see him at her father's home. Winston met her at the door and forced her to retreat using never-before-demonstrated psionic powers. Emma then recruited Iceman to help her rescue her brother. It was recently revealed that Christian does have mutant abilities. Although when they first manifested is unrevealed, it was clearly not during his youth. The extent of them is unknown but they appear to revolve around psychokinetic force manipulation. It is unclear as to what extent his sisters' mental powers would have any effect on him, as each of the other siblings' powers were incapable of affecting one another. However, at least while externalizing his powers as a psionic construct of his father he was able to directly attack his sister Emma with them. Emma was not able to access his mind directly, but could establish a mental link between him and Iceman. She can also speak telepathically with him. White Bishop After the creation of the new mutant nation of Krakoa the Hellfire Club was reformed as the Hellfire Trading Company with Christian's sister Emma as its White Queen once again, Christian became her White Bishop. . He has also since entered a relationship with Bobby Drake. | Powers = * Astral Energy Manipulation: Christian is able to draw upon and materialize energy from the astral plane and project it as destructive material energy psychic blasts. These blasts cause both physical and mental damage to the victim. He can also create psionic energy constructs. Thus far he has only created a projection of his father, which usually looks like an orange hologram. But on at least one occasion the projection was lifelike enough to convince Emma Frost that it was her actual father. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Christian Frost is a gay man who suffers from major depression and post-traumatic stress disorder due to being severely mentally abused by his father and unwillingly admitted into a mental institution for ex-gay conversion treatments. *For a long time, Christian seemed to be the only one of the Frost siblings lacking mutant powers, but they have recently manifested. However, it has not been revealed when exactly they did. * After his father’s death, Christian did inherit his fortune and business. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Frost Family Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Depression Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Astral Projection Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder